1. Field
The subject matter presented herein relates to detecting concealed objects in an obscuring medium using acoustic and ultrasonic devices and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Concealed object detection can be a challenge, for example, to the law enforcement and loss prevention communities. Known screening methods, such as metal detectors, can be ineffective in preventing some concealed objects from being detected, especially if they are made of plastic or liquid materials, for example.
Other known screening systems can use, for example, low level backscatter X-rays, passive and active millimeter waves (MMW) and chemical trace detection. Some screening technologies, for example, those that employ ionizing radiation, may not be acceptable in some circumstances because they can be deemed to be harmful.